Supah Ninjas - The Fall of Empire City
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Retrieving the Floating sword from the Ishina Clan was the least of their problems. Now with Mike captured by Kagema, Owen & Amanda are running out of options on how to save him. Meanwhile under Kagema's clutches, Mike suffers brutal physical & psychological torture that messes with his head, as visions of his family's past is revealed as well as what happened to his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Show Supah Ninjas or any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story. Other then the plot and the storyline, all rights go to the creators of the show and Nickelodeon Studios**

 **Author's Note: This will be my first story based on my own interpitation of the Fukanaga and Ishina Clans and as well as the origins of the Floating Sword and why it's so highly desired, along with many other untold mysteries of the show such as what had happened to Mike's mother. If you are interested in reading then please proceed on ahead. Hope you all enjoy reading and as always please leave positive reviews only and also feel free to Pm me if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen within the story. Now then without further ado, here we go...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **{Mike's POV}**

 **\- {BENJAMIN RUSH HIGH} - **

All was quiet as I entered the hallways of Benjamin Rush high to retrieve my notebook from my locker. I opened the locker and reached inside for the notebook when a sudden chill ran up my body. Something wasn't right. Something felt wrong, and as I turned my head to see if I could sense what was happening, it was then and there that I saw Kagema my grandfather's identical twin. I tried to move but something was holding me in place, it was almost like an invisible force as I could only watch as Kagema lifted his hand up toward my chest nearly touching my mon, and without warning a sudden painful shockwave sent my body reeling as dark spots began to fill my vision. There was a loud clanging sound as the force of the shockwave vibrated hitting my locker and I could hear sounds of broken glass hitting the floor as I passed out landing into Kagema's arms, unsure of what to expect next.

* * *

 **\- {UNKNOWN LOCATION - ISHINA CLAN HIDEOUT} -**

At first all I could see was an ocean of darkness that seemed to stretch on for hundreds of miles, and it was then that I began to hear a familiar voice echoing inside my head. "Mike, you must be careful. A ninja must always be vigilant, constantly on the lookout for incoming threats of danger." The voice told me which I recognized as being my grandfather's great words of wisdom, and just as I felt a sudden throbbing sensation vibrating all the way down my entire body from my head down to my toes, I realized my grandfather was right. Ninjas must always remain in the shadows and be able to sense evil.

 _And yet Kagema was right there!_ I thought mentally kicking myself angrily. _Why couldn't have I sensed him before? I should've been able too right? unless he somehow had figured out a way to shield himself from detection. That's gotta be it._ That had to be it. It's the only reason I wouldn't have sensed him on time. It was the only logical explanation my weary brain could think of at the moment.

I could hear myself groaning in pain as I opened my eyes only to be met by a bright blinding light which only added on to the agony my head and body was already in. Shutting my eyes I quickly held my teeth together as spots danced in my eyes the moment the blinding light dimmed. "Good I see your awake cuz." I heard Connor's voice speaking to me as I blinked my eyes several times trying to get rid of the spots from the bright light. I started to hear a set of footsteps now followed by Connor's voice saying, "Great-uncle, he's awake."

Realizing I was in terrible danger, I tried to get myself into a fighting stance but my body wouldn't budge. Looking down I know realized there was a long rope tied around my waist and that my back was pressed up against a wooden pole, with my arms twisted painfully around it.

 _Great, now what am I going to do?_ I thought closing my eyes in an attempt to concentrate, but another flash of blinding light prevented me from doing so as I once again held my teeth together to prevent a cry of pain from escaping my throat.

"No use trying to think of a way out Mikey." I heard Connor's voice reply with a smirk. "You're stuck here with us weather you like it or not. Unless you want to just hand over the Floating Sword right here and now, then we'll let you go."

"And If I refuse?" I retorted through clenched teeth. "What happens then?"

Connor smirked and slightly chuckled as I heard him say to Kagema, "Looks like he needs to be taught a little lesson about how serious we are."

"Lesson? what lesson?" I asked trying to keep my composure to avoid detection of fear, which proved to be a fatal error as I now felt Kagema's hand on my ribcage and the next thing I felt was a sharp agonizing pain hitting me so hard that I could no longer hold anything back as a scream of agony shot right out of me. I couldn't believe it! Kagema's hand had somehow materialized inside my body and I could feel tiny telekinetic shockwaves pressing down on several of my ribs cracking and breaking them as I continued to scream until dark spots began to fill my vision again threatening to have me pass out again.

"This is how serious we are cuz." Connor's voice was right in my ear now as Kagema stopped his attack now leaving me nearly breathless as I tried to catch what little breath I could get without causing myself anymore agony. "Either tell your friends to give us the Floating Sword or we'll execute your father right in front of you just like with your mother."

Hearing those words sent my mind reeling what was Connor talking about? What does my mother have to do with any of this? "Your...lying..." I managed breathlessly as sharp stabs of pain shot through my chest. "What...do...you...know...about...my...mother?"

Connor laughed as if I had just told him a funny joke, and the next thing I heard was him whispering in my ear again. "I know a lot more then you think cuz. If you want to know what I know, then do as we say, and we'll leave you, your friends, your father and Empire City alone for good."

* * *

 **\- {BENJAMIN RUSH HIGH} -**

Amanda and Owen were waiting outside for Mike for what seemed like hours. "Where is he?" Amanda asked impatiently turning to Owen who just shrugged his shoulders and reached into his pants pocket. Pulling out his cell phone he then quickly punched in Mike's cell number and let it ring. "Come on Mike." Owen muttered to himself anxiously. "Answer your phone buddy come on." Just then while Owen was listening to it ring, Amanda suddenly nudged him on the arm. "Owen do you hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" He replied taking the phone away from his ear for a second, and it was then that he heard the oh too familiar sound of the eye of the tiger from the rocky movies playing in the distant. Owen's heart settled into his stomach then because the eye of the tiger was Mike's ringtone, and he always answered his phone. Something wasn't right. Something was seriously wrong.

"Wait here." He said to Amanda. "I'm going to check it out." And with that he opened the school doors and walked inside only to come back a few minutes later with a look of concern and fear etched in his eyes. "What is it?" Amanda asked worriedly sensing the fear in Owen's eyes. "Did you find Mike? is he okay?" Owen shook his head and replied, "We need to consult with Hologramps on this one. It looks like hologramps's evil twin got to him."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked. "How is that possible? We would've sensed him if he was here right?"

Owen didn't answer and instead pulled out a piece of paper that was written in what appeared to be red Japanese writing. "Looks like a ransom note of some kind." She noted with a detection of fear laced in her voice. "But without Mike's mon how are we going to get into the dojo?"

"Looks like we'll just have to take the long way around." Owen replied and with that the two of them sprinted on ahead down the stairs and onto the streets making as quick of a dash as they could to Mike's place.

* * *

 **\- {Mike's House} -**

"Looks like Mike's dad is still at work." Amanda noticed as they approached the house. Owen casually whistled as he reached into his pants pocket again only this time instead of pulling out his cell phone this time it was a silver key. "Where did you get that?" Amanda asked eying the key suspiciously. "You didn't steal it did you?" Owen just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "yeah, I kind of swiped it off of Mike's dad the other day when he wasn't looking. Pretty nifty huh?" He smiled as Amanda just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Owen we're ninjas not thief's. Ninja's don't steal things that don't belong to them what if Mike's dad comes home and he can't get in?"

"Works better in our favor then." Owen replied as he pushed open the door and walked in. "Now come on let's go. We gotta find Hologramps and show him this note."

Amanda once again shook her head while rolling her eyes and muttered "Boys" under her breath as she followed Owen inside and up the stairs into Mike's room. "Hologramps?" Owen called as they entered Mike's room and shut the door. "You online? cause we kind of need your help."

there was a faint whooshing sound that was heard followed by a faint pale blue light that seemed to grow as the holographic image of Mike's grandfather appeared before them or otherwise known as Hologramps as Owen had nicknamed him which Amanda still couldn't figure out even now after getting to know the ins and outs of being a ninja.

"What are you doing here exactly? aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Hologramps asked as Owen pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. "Well first off school is closed for the day, and second off Mike's been kidnapped by your psycho brother, and third off, he left this note but we can't read it." Owen's voice was high strung with stress and fear as he held the note up to Hologramps to read with shaking hands, and after a short while later the look in Hologramps's eyes shone with serious terror. "What does it say?" Amanda asked wincing as she prepared herself mentally for the worse as Hologramps replied in an ominous tone, "It says that if the Ninjas do not surrender the Floating Sword within twenty-four hours that Empire City will fall, and the end of the Fukanaga clan will begin tonight starting with Mike's father."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well that's it for the first chapter hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to finding out what happens next. Will The Ninjas give the Ishina's what they want in order to save Mike? Will Mike be able to out of this predicamitt unscathed? Stay tuned to find out as Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you all have an awsome day and as always please leave positive reviews only. If you have negative things to say about the story then please do not comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Show Supah Ninjas or any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story. Other then the plot and the storyline, all rights go to the creators of the show and Nickelodeon Studios**

 **Author's Note: This will be my first story based on my own interpitation of the Fukanaga and Ishina Clans and as well as the origins of the Floating Sword and why it's so highly desired, along with many other untold mysteries of the show such as what had happened to Mike's mother. If you are interested in reading then please proceed on ahead. Hope you all enjoy reading and as always please leave postive reviews only and also feel free to Pm me if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen within the story. Now then without further ado, here we go...**

* * *

 **Previously on Supah Ninjas -** "I know a lot more then you think cuz. If you want to know what I know, then do as we say, and we'll leave you, your friends, your father and Empire City alone for good."

"We need to consult with Hologramps on this one. It looks like hologramps's evil twin got to him."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked. "How is that possible? We would've sensed him if he was here right?"

Owen didn't answer and instead pulled out a piece of paper that was wriiten in what appeared to be red japanese writing. "Looks like a ransom note of some kind."

"What are you doing here exactly? aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Hologramps asked as Owen pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. "Well first off school is closed for the day, and second off Mike's been kidnapped by your psycho brother, and third off, he left this note but we can't read it." Owen's voice was high strung with stress and fear as he held the note up to Hologramps to read with shaking hands, and after a short while later the look in Hologramps's eyes shone with serious terror.

"What does it say?" Amanda asked wincing as she prepared herself menatlly for the worse as Hologramps replied in an ominous tone, "It says that if the Ninjas do not surrender the Floating Sword by within twenty-four hours that Empire City will fall, and the end of the Fukanaga clan will begin tonight starting with Mike's father."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 **

A few moments of silence went by after Hologramps had informed them on what the note had told them, and as Amanda was about to open her mouth to ask a question, she looked over and saw that Owen had already beaten her to the punch. "How can this be happening?! What are we supposed to do? It's not like we can just somehow create a relica of the Floating Sword and give that to the Ishinas to free Mike." Owan's voice was once again hung strung with stress and Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy," She said calmly. "We'll figure something out." "How are we going to help keep Empire City safe and come up with a plan on how to save Mike?" Owen asked. "We're ninjas. Ninjas hide in the shadows remember? otherwise we might as well as just expose ourselves to the entire world and get it over with."

Suddenly Amanda gasped in shock and Owen looked at her in surprise. "What?" He asked. "Their baiting us." She said her voice now becoming almost a hushed whisper of fear. "The Ishinas are baiting us to come out of the shadows before nightfall, it's like we're fishes swimming in the ocean who's been caught and are now flopping around on the surface gasping for air with no way how to get back to the ocean."

Owen looked at her in confusion and was about to ask her what it was she was talking about, but just then a puzling thought swam into his head. "Hey Hologramps, you never explained to us about why the Floating Sword is so important. Why do the Ishina's want it so badly?"

Hologramps drew in a deep breath for a split second before speaking again, "The Floating Sword is an ancient powerful weapon that can only be weilded by those of our family's clan. If the power of the sword falls into the hands of evil then it can be used against us. See The Floating Sword is a powerful artifact that can be weilded by either good or evil, however with great power can be given mighty consequenses."

"What do you mean by consequenses?" Amanda asked curiously. "How does this effect Mike?"

Hologramps looked around for a brief moment as if he was worried that somehow someone could catch onto the conversation. "The Fukanga clan is renowned for their unique ability to live an eternal life." Hologramps explained which given by the confused look on Owen's face, he went on to explain further.

"The name Fukanaga translates to blessed longevity in Japan, so because of that, everyone born into the clan will be blessed to live an eternal life even in death."

"So that explains why your still able to communicate with us even as a hologram." Amanda noted much to Owen's utter confusion.

"There's something else however." Hologramps said after a few minutes of silence. "Something that I should've explained to all three of you in the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked curiously.

"The Fukanaga clan posesses other abilities besides the ability to live eternally." Hologramps announced much to amanda and Owen's shock and amazment. "For example, the mons that Mike and I wear aren't just disquised as shurikens, they along with the Floating Sword are the key to harnessing our abilities."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked shaking her head in confusion.

"The mons that Mike and I wear are are mystical weapons that have various powers ranging from the manipulation of elements to increasing its user's strength." Hologramps explained. "So Mike can control the elements?" Owen's eyes lit up in shock. "That's so cool!" Hologramps nodded. "Yes, yes it's very cool indeed, but however I'm afraid there is a downside."

"Downside?" Amanda asked. "What could be a downside to that?"

* * *

"For generations each memeber born into the Fukanaga clan are known as the Elemental Masters, but our true ability is derived from being able to harness control over fire. However, each clan memeber of the clan's powers are derived from a source of power known as the eight flame dragons which are are entities that manifest themselves in selected leader of the clan. Each dragon possesses its own unique flame abilities and techniques. Each dragon is also an embodiment of the soul of a previous elemental master who died with regrets and or without being able to fulfill his or her mission."

"What does this have to do with Mike?" Owen asked curiously.

"I was getting to that." Hologramps replied. "Mike's abilites were so strong even as an infant that I had to make sure they were sealed to avoid any future problems.

"Future problems like what?" Amanda asked. "See Mike is an heir not just to harness the power of fire, but all the elements which is something that has never happened before, which makes him a danger to the clan fated to end the Fukanaga clan."

"That explains why you had his powers sealed then." Owen noted finally able to wrap his head around this new information. "That also makes sense why Kagema captured him as well. He doesn't just want the Floating Sword he wants to harness Mike's powers."

"Correct." Hologramps replied witha nod. "Which means if he finds a way to unlock Mike's abilities it could be disasterous for the enirety of Empire City."

"Well we can't let that happen then can we?" Owen asked turning to Amanda who shook her head in determination. "Of course we can't, but what are we going to do about the Floating Sword? I mean it's not like we can't just replicate it or something." Owen opened his mouth to argue, before Hologramps interrupted their conversation. "Perhaps there may be a way to do so."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"Leave the Flaoting Sword to me, I'll see to it that it's handled, in the meantime however, I suggest you go to the police station and keep an eye on Martin. Make sure whatever happens you don't reveal yourselves as ninjas, but that you keep him safe from any incoming threat."

"No pressure there Hologramps." Owen said witha nervous smile. "I always wanted to somehow one day tell the world about what it is I can do as a ninja, but not with my best friend's life on the line and the entire world hanging in the balance at the same time."

Hologramps nodded and suddenly started fading as the holographic image now began to flicker in and out almost like static. "You best hurry ninjas because soon nightfall will soon approach and time is running out."

* * *

 **\- {UNKNOWN LOCATION - ISHINA CLAN HIDEOUT} -**

 **{Mike's POV}**

I was hoping everything had somehow been nothing but a crazy dream, but even now as I opened my eyes after realising I passed out, and feeling bouts of pain shooting throughout my entire midsection, I now knew that in fact it wasn't a dream but a horrible waking nightmare as images of what had transpired filled my head now.

I remebered being tied up around a pole with Kagema, my grandfather's twin brother's hand on my chest then the next thing I remember was feeling like my entire body was on fire as Kagema's hand had somehow passed through my body and I could feel each of my ribs cracking and breaking.

Struggling to pull myself to a sitting posistion, I tried to get a handle on just exactly where I was, but the horrible pain in my chest told me to lay still so I did, feeling incredibly guilty about Amanda and Owen.

 _I hope they can figure out what's going on in time._ I thought sadly. _I've already lost my mother, I can't lose my father too._ A single tear now began to fill up in one of my eyes and rolled down my cheek as I thought back to what Conner had said. _"Either tell your friends to give us the Floating Sword or we'll execute your father right in front of you just like with your mother."_

 _Was he lying? He has to be._ I thought. _Dad told me that mom died in a car crash when I was a baby. Could that had been a lie this entire time?_ I had to find out somehow what was really going on. Not just for the fate of my father but the fate of my city. Everything rested on my shoulders and I had to do whatever it took to keep things right before it was too late.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Mike find out the truth about what's really going on? Will**  
 **Owen and Amanda be able to fool the Ishina's in order to save Mike? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please leave positive comments only. **


End file.
